mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Spike/Gallery/Best Gift Ever
''My Little Pony Best Gift Ever'' Spike carrying box of decorations MLPBGE.png Spike holding box of decorations MLPBGE.png Spike in the undecorated castle MLPBGE.png Spike peeking into Twilight's room MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle "no time for rest" MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle checking her list MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle "checked it twice" MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle hovers over to Spike MLPBGE.png Spike follows Twilight in winter gear MLPBGE.png Twilight and Spike leaving the castle MLPBGE.png Twilight and Spike heading into town MLPBGE.png Spike running past Fluttershy MLPBGE.png Twilight frantically flies through marketplace MLPBGE.png Spike following Twilight with long list MLPBGE.png Spike's list gets snagged MLPBGE.png Spike "not wrapping paper" MLPBGE.png Spike pointing at Twilight's to-do-list MLPBGE.png Spike pointing over at Twilight Sparkle MLPBGE.png Twilight's friends watch her freak out MLPBGE.png Twilight "just grabbing a few things" MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle "I need eight!" MLPBGE.png Twilight teleports away yet again MLPBGE.png Applejack and Pinkie arrive on scene MLPBGE.png Applejack "traditional holiday meltdown?" MLPBGE.png Rest of the Mane Five and Spike confirm MLPBGE.png Applejack proposes Hearthswarming Helper MLPBGE.png Applejack explains Hearthswarming Helper MLPBGE.png Applejack "it didn't make sense to buy" MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie freaking out MLPBGE.png Rarity "it would save time" MLPBGE.png Spike "you could get the pony you pick" MLPBGE.png Spike fawning over Rarity MLPBGE.png Rainbow interrupts Spike's fantasizing MLPBGE.png Rainbow joins in on Hearthswarming Helper MLPBGE.png Twilight "I was stressed about shopping" MLPBGE.png Main ponies and Spike look at Pinkie MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie begrudgingly agrees MLPBGE.png Applejack holding out her hat MLPBGE.png Symbols going into AJ's hat MLPBGE.png Applejack shuffling the papers MLPBGE.png Mane Six gathered around the hat MLPBGE.png Spike and Fluttershy pick Hearthswarming Helpers MLPBGE.png Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity and Spike holding papers MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Rarity and Spike see who they got MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash and Applejack see who they got MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie bouncing away from her friends MLPBGE.png Rarity asking about the gift exchange MLPBGE.png Rainbow "Twilight's castle tomorrow night" MLPBGE.png Applejack "spend the evenin' with y'all" MLPBGE.png Applejack "next mornin' with our families!" MLPBGE.png Fluttershy excited for Hearthswarming Helper MLPBGE.png Main ponies going their separate ways MLPBGE.png Spike asking "is it against the rules" MLPBGE.png Spike "if I had a better idea" MLPBGE.png Spike with something to hide MLPBGE.png Spike trying to be subtle MLPBGE.png Applejack "if you can figure out" MLPBGE.png Applejack "I guess it's fine" MLPBGE.png Spike asks about AJ's Hearthswarming Helper MLPBGE.png Applejack "I don't have Rarity" MLPBGE.png Spike caught in his deception MLPBGE.png Spike trying to cover for himself MLPBGE.png Spike flies off from Ponyville marketplace MLPBGE.png Spike bursts open the castle doors MLPBGE.png Hearth's Warming wreaths fall off the walls MLPBGE.png Spike talking to Twilight as she decorates MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle continues decorating MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle "then I'll shop" MLPBGE.png Spike "maybe something sparkly?" MLPBGE.png Spike imitating Rarity toward Twilight MLPBGE.png Twilight "the kind of things my pony likes" MLPBGE.png Spike disappointed by Twilight's words MLPBGE.png Spike "welp, gotta go!" MLPBGE.png Spike "one gift" MLPBGE.png Spike "extra-special good" MLPBGE.png Spike leaving the castle again MLPBGE.png Spike walking back toward Ponyville MLPBGE.png Spike waving to Pinkie Pie MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie speeding past Spike MLPBGE.png Spike falling to the ground MLPBGE.png Spike sitting on the ground MLPBGE.png Spike looking very annoyed MLPBGE.png Spike putting his hat back on MLPBGE.png Rarity standing over Spike MLPBGE.png Spike blushing at Rarity MLPBGE.png Spike grins; Rarity glances around MLPBGE.png Rarity asks Spike about his Hearthswarming Helper MLPBGE.png Rarity and Spike nose-to-nose MLPBGE.png Spike "I... can't remember?" MLPBGE.png Rarity "I've got Applejack" MLPBGE.png Rarity "going to adore her present" MLPBGE.png Spike "that's a great gift" MLPBGE.png Spike "I hope I can find something" MLPBGE.png Spike "as special as you are" MLPBGE.png Spike smiling and blushing at Rarity MLPBGE.png Spike catching himself again MLPBGE.png Spike correcting his words again MLPBGE.png Spike about to run away from Rarity MLPBGE.png Spike surprises Fluttershy outside the window MLPBGE.png Spike looking in the jewelry store window MLPBGE.png Fluttershy nodding to Spike MLPBGE.png Fluttershy "she loves shiny things" MLPBGE.png Spike getting a sneaky idea MLPBGE.png Spike pretending to be hopeless MLPBGE.png Spike "she's so hard to shop for" MLPBGE.png Fluttershy offering to help Spike MLPBGE.png Fluttershy talking to Spike MLPBGE.png Spike holding up Rainbow Dash cutie mark MLPBGE.png Fluttershy "I was just talking to Rainbow Dash" MLPBGE.png Spike "great idea!" MLPBGE.png Spike "we should trade ponies!" MLPBGE.png Spike swaps papers with Fluttershy MLPBGE.png Spike hugging Rarity's paper MLPBGE.png Fluttershy confused about trading MLPBGE.png Spike "it's not against the rules" MLPBGE.png Spike "you know what Rainbow Dash likes" MLPBGE.png Spike smiling giddily at Fluttershy MLPBGE.png Paper with Rarity's cutie mark on it MLPBGE.png Spike making a shocked face MLPBGE.png Spike pretending to be shocked MLPBGE.png Spike "what a surprise!" MLPBGE.png Spike grinning innocently at Fluttershy MLPBGE.png Spike thanks Fluttershy and leaves MLPBGE.png Spike dreamily entering his bedroom MLPBGE.png Spike closing his bedroom door MLPBGE.png Spike "can't wait to give Rarity her gift" MLPBGE.png Spike spinning around with joy MLPBGE.png Spike fawns over Rarity in his room MLPBGE.png Spike "imagine when she opens it" MLPBGE.png Spike pauses mid-sentence MLPBGE.png Spike trying to think of a present MLPBGE.png Spike unable to think of an idea MLPBGE.png Spike looking very worried MLPBGE.png Spike looking around his bedroom MLPBGE.png Spike "no idea what to get her!" MLPBGE.png Spike despairing in his bedroom MLPBGE.png Spike shopping around for Rarity MLPBGE.png Elf pony selling sewing equipment MLPBGE.png Bird-keeping pony selling necklaces MLPBGE.png Top Notch selling sculptures of Rarity MLPBGE.png Spike touching fancy fabric MLPBGE.png Spike admiring jewels and hairbrushes MLPBGE.png Spike admiring jewel earrings MLPBGE.png Spike admiring an emerald necklace MLPBGE.png Spike admiring a diamond ring MLPBGE.png Spike looking at an amethyst necklace MLPBGE.png Spike "she likes lots of stuff" MLPBGE.png Spike shouting in the middle of town MLPBGE.png Ponies go about their business around Spike MLPBGE.png Rainbow and Discord fly into town MLPBGE.png Spike pouring glue on an umbrella MLPBGE.png Spike "more personal than buying it" MLPBGE.png Spike blowing glitter on an umbrella MLPBGE.png Spike "things that take time and effort" MLPBGE.png Spike squirts more glue on umbrella MLPBGE.png Spike starting to look tired MLPBGE.png Spike yawning MLPBGE.png Spike holding a clawful of glitter MLPBGE.png Spike falls over onto the floor MLPBGE.png Spike sleeping and covered in glitter MLPBGE.png Spike opening the castle door MLPBGE.png Spike surprised by the ponies' return MLPBGE.png Spike embarrassed and covered in glitter MLPBGE.png Pinkie "did you get attacked by a party?" MLPBGE.png Spike looks at his glitter-covered body MLPBGE.png Spike "I fell asleep on somepony's present" MLPBGE.png Spike flicking away some glitter MLPBGE.png Ponies and Spike disappointed in themselves MLPBGE.png Ponies and Spike hear Twilight scream MLPBGE.png Ponies and Spike curious about commotion MLPBGE.png Twilight and company see pudding closing in MLPBGE.png Twilight and company hear Rainbow scream MLPBGE.png Twilight and company see Rainbow and Discord MLPBGE.png Rainbow and Discord fly through castle doors MLPBGE.png Winterzilla crashes into castle entrance MLPBGE.png Twilight protects her friends with a barrier MLPBGE.png Winterzilla roars through Twilight's barrier MLPBGE.png Twilight and her friends looking scared MLPBGE.png Ponies between winterzilla and pudding MLPBGE.png Ponies looking back at the sea of pudding MLPBGE.png Ponies look ahead at the winterzilla MLPBGE.png Rainbow "does everypony know this except me?!" MLPBGE.png Winterzilla swipes its claw at Spike MLPBGE.png Winterzilla entranced by Spike's body MLPBGE.png Spike scared of the winterzilla MLPBGE.png Twilight notices Spike's glittering MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle "you like the sparkly?" MLPBGE.png Twilight levitating Spike off the ground MLPBGE.png Spike floating in the winterzilla's face MLPBGE.png Winterzilla trying to grab Spike MLPBGE.png Twilight lures winterzilla out of castle MLPBGE.png Spike "is this honestly the best plan" MLPBGE.png Discord appears on winterzilla's ear MLPBGE.png Discord on the winterzilla's ear bow MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash upset with Discord MLPBGE.png Twilight lures winterzilla through castle doors MLPBGE.png Winterzilla slipping to the ground MLPBGE.png Winterzilla in mild aching pain MLPBGE.png Winterzilla looks back at decorations MLPBGE.png Winterzilla approaches the decorations MLPBGE.png Twilight trying to get winterzilla's attention MLPBGE.png Twilight tries attracting winterzilla with Spike MLPBGE.png Winterzilla flicks Spike away with its finger MLPBGE.png Spike flying backward toward a wall MLPBGE.png Spike "doesn't want to chase me anymore!" MLPBGE.png Winterzilla whimpering at Fluttershy MLPBGE.png Winterzilla breaks down in tears MLPBGE.png Twilight and friends proud of Fluttershy MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie shrieks at living pudding MLPBGE.png Twilight blasts the pudding with magic MLPBGE.png Discord teleports away from the pudding MLPBGE.png Rainbow carries Applejack away from pudding MLPBGE.png Spike flies away from the pudding MLPBGE.png Magic pudding floods Twilight's castle MLPBGE.png Shining Armor "focus on the task at hoof" MLPBGE.png Rest of main cast gasping in shock MLPBGE.png Sea of magic pudding glowing bright MLPBGE.png Sea of magic pudding turns to normal MLPBGE.png Rest of main cast cheering MLPBGE.png Fireworks in the Castle of Friendship MLPBGE.png Ponies eating pudding around the fireplace MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle apologizes to Pinkie MLPBGE.png Pinkie shocked by Twilight's apology MLPBGE.png Rarity "at least Twilight has something" MLPBGE.png Rarity "something like that" MLPBGE.png Spike tears Holly doll's arm off MLPBGE.png Spike putting the Holly doll down MLPBGE.png Holly the Hearth Warmer doll's head falls off MLPBGE.png Ponies look at Holly doll's head MLPBGE.png Discord zaps the Holly doll away MLPBGE.png Rainbow Dash "better than my gift" MLPBGE.png Winterzilla enters with bowl of pudding MLPBGE.png Winterzilla laps up pudding with its tongue MLPBGE.png Applejack "kind of a disaster" MLPBGE.png Spike "there's one gift left" MLPBGE.png Spike "I messed up, too" MLPBGE.png Spike looking at the winterzilla MLPBGE.png Spike holding a homemade guitar MLPBGE.png Spike "it's better than nothing" MLPBGE.png Spike starts playing the guitar MLPBGE.png Spike "something oh, so rare" MLPBGE.png Spike blushes as he plays guitar MLPBGE.png Spike "a gift to show I care" MLPBGE.png Spike "but nothing can compare" MLPBGE.png Rarity listening to Spike's song MLPBGE.png Rarity touched by Spike's song MLPBGE.png Spike "I got stressed and overthought" MLPBGE.png Spike "until the day was shot" MLPBGE.png Spike "it was all for naught" MLPBGE.png Spike "now it's clear to me" MLPBGE.png Spike singing "I'm not gifted at gifting" MLPBGE.png Ponies all listening to Spike's song MLPBGE.png Spike "I really hope my gifting" MLPBGE.png Spike "didn't ruin your holiday" MLPBGE.png Rarity moved by Spike's song MLPBGE.png Rarity "a song is a lovely present" MLPBGE.png Spike "get you the best gift ever" MLPBGE.png Spike "couldn't figure out what it was" MLPBGE.png Rarity kisses Spike on the cheek MLPBGE.png Spike blushes from Rarity's kiss MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle starts to sing MLPBGE.png Twilight singing "that I can recall" MLPBGE.png Twilight singing over friends and family MLPBGE.png Twilight singing next to blushing Spike MLPBGE.png Twilight "spreading love far and wide" MLPBGE.png Mane Six sing The True Gift of Gifting MLPBGE.png Mane Six singing all together MLPBGE.png Winterzilla hugging everypony MLPBGE.png |index}}